Superagente 86 (serie de televisión)
|idioma = Inglés |num_temporadas = |num_episodios = 138, + 7 Get Smart (Fox, 1995) |productor_ejecutivo = Leonard Stern Arne Sultan |productor = Jay Sandrich Arnie Rosen Burt Nodella Chris Hayward Jess Oppenheimer |localización = |ambientación= Guerra Fría |duración = 25 min. aprox. |cadena = NBC (1965-1969) CBS (1969-1970) |primera_emisión = 18 de septiembre de 1965 |última_emisión = 11 de septiembre de 1970 |sucedido_por = The Nude Bomb (1980) Get Smart, Again! (1989) Get Smart (1995) Superagente 86 (2008) |sitio_web = |otras_cadenas = |imdb_id = 0058805 |premios emmy = Mejor actor - Serie de comedia 1967 Don Adams 1968 Don Adams 1969 Don Adams Mejor guion en una serie de comedia 1967 Buck Henry, Leonard Stern (por episodios Ship of Spies, parte I y II) Mejor serie de comedia (1968) Mejor logro directoral 1968 Bruce Bilson (por episodio Maxwell Smart, Private Eye) Mejor serie de comedia (1969) |otros premios = }} Superagente 86 (Get Smart, en su título original en inglés) fue una serie de televisión estadounidense que parodiaba a las películas y series de espías, como James Bond. Creada por Mel Brooks y Buck Henry, era protagonizada por Don Adams, como Maxwell Smart, el agente 86, y Barbara Feldon, como la agente 99. 86 y 99 trabajaban para CONTROL, una agencia secreta de espías del gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Henry dijo que la idea de la serie vino de una propuesta de Daniel Melnick de sacar partido de "los dos personajes más importantes del mundo del entretenimiento de hoy: James Bond y el inspector Clouseau". Brooks dijo: "Es una combinación demente de James Bond y la comedia de Mel Brooks". La serie se emitió en la NBC entre el 18 de septiembre de 1965 y el 12 de abril de 1969. Después se trasladó a la CBS, donde se emitió la última temporada, entre el 11 de septiembre de 1969 y el 11 de septiembre de 1970. La serie era muy popular a mediados de los 60, y ha sido repuesta en varias ocasiones en todo el mundo vía satélite. Ganó siete Premios Emmy y fue nominada para otros catorce y para dos Globos de Oro. Fue continuada con una secuela en 1995, que fue cancelada con sólo siete episodios emitidos. Volvía a estar protagonizada por Adams y Feldon, con Andy Dick en el papel de su hijo, Zach, uno de los gemelos Smart y también se podía ver en esta serie a Eliane Hendrix como la agente 66. La serie era emitida compitiendo directamente con Los Simpsons y además sufrió postergaciones entre episodios por el SuperBowl, esto sumado al desbalance de los personajes, Max y su hijo eran ambos torpes y faltaba el contrapeso que los ponga en su lugar, conspiró para que la serie fuera rapidamente sacada del aire. Se han hecho tres largometrajes basados en la serie: primero, uno con parte del reparto original en 1980, titulada The Nude Bomb (La bomba nudista), también conocida como The Return of Maxwell Smart o Maxwell Smart and the Nude Bomb. Luego de ello, se estrenó un especial hecho para la televisión llamado Get Smart, Again! en 1989. Superagente 86: De película, protagonizada por Steve Carell, Anne Hathaway y Alan Arkin, se estrenó en 2008 en España (intitulada El Súper Agente 86 en América Latina. En Estados Unidos se estrenó un spin-off de esta película, titulado Get Smart´s Bruce and Lloyd: Out of Control. Historia La serie se centra en las aventuras del inepto agente secreto Maxwell Smart (Don Adams), conocido también como Agente 86. Su compañera (y, más tarde, esposa) es la agente 99 (Barbara Feldon), cuyo verdadero nombre nunca se revela. Max y 99 trabajan para CONTROL (parodia de la CIA), una agencia secreta del gobierno estadounidense, localizada en Washington D.C. (en el 123 de Main Street). Los dos se embarcan en numerosas misiones alrededor del mundo, y la incompetencia de Smart siempre causa complicaciones. Sin embargo, Smart nunca falla en sus misiones, gracias a su casual suerte y a la ayuda de 99; sin contar con su infalibre zapa-tófono, que sería el actual teléfono celular secreto. El superior de Max y 99 es el sufrido Jefe de CONTROL (Edward Platt), conocido simplemente como "El Jefe".Sin embargo en un capitulo en una escena en un juzgado el juez le solicita que diga su nombre de pila ,que resulta ser Tadeo. La némesis de CONTROL es KAOS (parodia de la KGB), "la organización internacional del mal", una igualmente inepta organización de un país desconocido perteneciente al Bloque del Este, la cual es comandada por Sigfrido (Bernie Kopell), un oficial nazi fugado de los juicios de Nurember, a causa de ignorar sus existencia, y al no considerarlo peligroso (sólo para sí mismo). Aunque CONTROL y KAOS siempre aparecen en mayúsculas, no son siglas ni acrónimos. Otro dato gracioso es el hecho de haber sido utilizados estos dos conceptos antónimos para definir a las dos agrupaciones rivales. En sus cinco temporadas se dio el gusto de parodiar filmes o series como Casablanca, El fugitivo, La gran evasión, Bonnie y Clyde, La ventana indiscreta, Goldfinger, El tesoro de Sierra Madre, Ironside, Asesinato en el Orient Express , Agente 007 contra el Dr. No y hasta a su indirecta competencia, Los vengadores. Personajes CONTROL * Maxwell Smart (Don Adams), conocido también como Max o Agente 86, es el protagonista de la serie. A pesar de ser un agente secreto del gobierno, es torpe, patoso y no muy inteligente. Sin embargo, es muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y muy buen tirador. Su camuflaje es vendedor de postales, pero casi nunca recuerda mantener en secreto su vedadera ocupación. Debido a los múltiples intentos de asesinarle, una vez le dijo a su casero que estaba asegurado, y otra vez, que trabajaba para Hacienda. Su instrumento más característico es el zapatófono, un teléfono oculto en su zapato que le sirve para comunicarse con CONTROL. En un episodio se muestra que prácticamente todos sus accesorios de ropa (corbata, pañuelo, cinturón...) son teléfonos. Mayoritariamente, cuando se dirigen hacia él lo nombran como "Max" y pocas veces como "86". Según la película de 2008, esto se debe a que Maxwell inicialmente era un analista de sistemas en CONTROL y, debido a su incompetencia, era el hazmerreír de todos los integrantes de la agrupación. Cuando El Jefe le asignó su primera misión como agente secreto, se enteró en ese mismo sitio que a partir de ese momento el sería conocido como "El Superagente 86". * La Agente 99 (Barbara Feldon) es una agente alta y atractiva cuya presencia es muy útil en muchas operaciones secretas. Generalmente, 99 es más competente que Max, pero él le salva la vida en muchos episodios. Juntos forman un gran equipo para luchar contra KAOS y proporcionar situaciones cómicas a los espectadores. Max y 99 se casan en la 4ª temporada y tienen gemelos en la 5ª. El verdadero nombre de 99 nunca se revela. En el episodio 99 Loses CONTROL ("99 deja CONTROL") dice llamarse Susan Hilton, pero al final del episodio dice a Max que ése no es su verdadero nombre. En el episodio A Man Called Smart ("Un hombre llamado Smart"), Max llama a 99 "Ernestine", pero ella dice que ese tampoco es su nombre. En una entrevista, Brooks y Henry dijeron que inicialmente querían que 99 se llamara 69, pero para evitar problemas de censura lo cambiaron a 99. Esto fue desmentido por la actriz posteriormente. Feldon era más alta que Adams, y para disimular esto, cuando estaban juntos, ella siempre aparecía sentada o agachada, y cuando estaba de pie, usaba siempre calzado plano. * El Jefe de CONTROL (Edward Platt), aunque es algo sarcástico y gruñón, también es inteligente, serio y prudente. Comenzó su carrera en CONTROL como Agente Q. Es muy comprensivo con Max y 99, pero sufre continuos disgustos por la incompetencia de su subordinado. A diferencia de 99, el Jefe tiene nombre conocido, Thaddeus, usado en muy pocas ocasiones. Su camuflaje es Harold Clark, el jefe de Max en la compañía de venta de postales. En otra ocasión, cuando KAOS engañó al Jefe para que se enrolase en la Marina (con Max como su superior), su nombre de civil era John Doe. Otro nombre con el que se le conoce en un episodio titulado Survival of the Fattest ("Sobrevive el más gordo") es el de Flavio, por una mujer espía que lo conocía de hace tiempo y se dirige a él de esta forma. * Hymie el Robot (Dick Gautier) es un poderoso androide construido por el Dr. Ratton para trabajar para KAOS, pero en su primera misión Smart consigue ponerlo del lado de CONTROL. Hymie tiene numerosas habilidades sobrehumanas, como una fuerza y una velocidad superiores a las humanas y capacidad de ingerir venenos y registrar su nombre, clase y cantidad, aunque su diseño no incluye inteligencia artificial, lo que se manifiesta principalmente en que Hymie toma las órdenes que se le dan de forma muy literal (por ejemplo, Max le dice: "Dame la mano", y Hymie se arranca una mano y se la da). Hymie también tiene sentimientos y está programado para ser elegante. * El Agente 13 (Dave Ketchum) es un agente escondido siempre en los lugares más extraños e inverosímiles, como una máquina expendedora de cigarrillos (tras estar dos días metido en ella dijo que mataría por un cigarrillo), un buzón (en una ocasión fue arrestado por un policía que trataba de enviar un paquete y le descubrió oculto allí), una lavadora, una taquilla, un cubo de basura o una boca de incendios. Tiende a quejarse siempre de las misiones que le asignan. El Agente 13 aparece en numerosos episodios de la segunda temporada, y en The Nude Bomb, interpretado por otro actor. En la película de 2008, interpretado por Bill Murray, aparece solitario y necesitado de hablar con alguien, al tener que pasar el día oculto en el tronco de un árbol. * El Agente 44 (Victor French), el predecesor del Agente 13, también aparece escondido en lugares extraños. 44 solía autocompadecerse y protestar por su trabajo, y a veces trataba de que Max siguiera hablando para mantener su compañía. 44 aparece en numerosos episodios de la segunda mitad de la primera temporada. En la última temporada hay un nuevo Agente 44, interpretado por Al Molinaro, que apareció en dos episodios. Antes de interpretar a 44, Victor French tuvo una aparición especial en el episodio de la primera temporada Too Many Chiefs ("Demasiados Jefes"), como el agente de seguros mutualista de Smart. En un episodio de la cuarta temporada aparece el Agente 8½ realizando un papel similar al de los agentes 13 y 44 * Larabee (Robert Karvelas) es el torpe secretario del Jefe. En un episodio de la quinta temporada se revela que, si a Smart le pasa algo, Larabee ocupará su lugar, por lo que la estupidez de Larabee parece ser el motivo por el que el Jefe no despide a Max. El actor Robert Karvelas era primo de Don Adams. Larabee también aparece en The Nude Bomb. * El Almirante Harold Harmon Hargrade o El Almirante (William Schallert) es el antiguo Jefe. Fundó CONTROL a principios del siglo XX. Tiene muy mala memoria, y cree que el presidente de los Estados Unidos es todavía Herbert Hoover. Tiene 91 años, tiene mal equilibrio y a veces se cae al andar. Además padece narcolepsia. * Charlie Watkins o el Agente 38 (Angelique Pettyjohn) es un agente camuflado y un maestro del disfraz que aparece como una glamurosa mujer ligera de ropa en dos episodios. También puede poner una voz femenina como parte del disfraz. * Colmillo o el Agente K-13 es un perro insuficientemente entrenado que trabaja para CONTROL. Aparece en la primera temporada y en parte de la segunda. Dejó de aparecer en la serie debido a que el perro que lo interpretaba era tan incompetente como su personaje, y costaba mucho filmar sus escenas. * Carlson (Stacy Keach, Sr.) es el inventor de CONTROL durante la segunda temporada. Mientras analiza los inventos, Max suele romperlos incluso antes de usarlos. Carlson siguió a otros científicos de CONTROL que tuvieron el mismo papel en la primera temporada: Carleton (Frank DeVol), que apareció en el episodio piloto y en otro episodio, el egocéntrico Windish (Robert O. Cornthwaite) y Parker (Milton Selzer). * La Dra. Acero (Ellen Weston) es una científica de CONTROL que hace tres apariciones en la tercera temporada. Es una mujer inteligente y muy atractiva cuyo camuflaje es el de bailarina en un cabaret de lujo. La entrada a su laboratorio es a través de un gran baúl que hay entre bastidores. La Dra. Acero suele hacer complejas pruebas científicas llevando su vestuario de actuación y siempre aparece explicando sus hallazgos mientras ensaya su siguiente baile, tras lo cual sale rápidamente al escenario. La Dra. Acero fue sustituida por la Dra. Simon (Ann Elder), que tenía un papel muy similar y apareció en dos episodios de la cuarta temporada. * Harry Hoo (Joey Forman) es un detective hawiaiano procedente de Honolulu, parodia del detective ficticio Charlie Chan. Hoo no es miembro de CONTROL, trabajan juntos en casos de asesinato. Hoo analiza un misterio y presenta siempre dos posibilidades, una de las cuales (o las dos) es absurda. Max trata de eclipsar a Hoo presentando sus dos propias posibilidades, que son aún más absurdas que las de Hoo. Hoo responde "¡Increíble!", en un tono de incredulidad más que de aprobación, pero Max no se da cuenta de ello. KAOS * Mr. Big (Michael Dunn) es el supuesto líder de KAOS y un enano. Aparece únicamente en el episodio piloto en blanco y negro, y muere al ser alcanzado por un rayo de su invención, el Inthermo. Otros jefes de KAOS aparecen en diversos episodios. * Conrad von Siegfried o simplemente Siegfried (Bernie Kopell) es el principal villano y vicepresidente de Relaciones Públicas y Terror de KAOS.Temporada 3, episodio 6. Es el homólogo de Max en KAOS, y también su némesis, aunque los dos se tratan respetuosamente entre sí, incluso cuando están tratando de asesinarse mutuamente. En un episodio, Max se refiere a él como "mi viejo amigo y peor enemigo Siegfried". Su frase característica es: "¡Esto es KAOS! ¡No hacemos (algo que un personaje ha hecho o dicho) aquí!" En el penúltimo episodio de la secuela de 1995 Siegfried sale de una habitación justo cuando Max reactiva una bomba atómica; el anuncio de ese episodio mostraba la explosión. En la película de 2008, Kopell hizo un cameo. * Shtarker (King Moody) es el secuaz de Siegfried. Shtarker es un lacayo entusiasta cuya personalidad cambia de la de un villano sádico a la de un niño presuntuoso, interrumpiendo conversaciones con ridículos sonidos vocales que imitan armas o motores, lo que hace que Siegfried diga su frase característica: "¡Shtarker, esto es KAOS! ¡No hacemos (imita débilmente el sonido de Shtarker) aquí!" (A pesar de que Siegfried pronuncia el sonido "s" como "sh", pronunciando "Shmart", el nombre del personaje es realmente Shtarker, como aparece en los créditos de los episodios, aunque en un episodio de la tercera temporada su nombre aparece como "Starker". En el comentario del DVD del primer episodio en el que aparece el personaje, Bernie Kopell dice que "shtark" es una palabra yidis real que significa "persona con gran fuerza"). En la película de 2008, Shtarker y Siegfried son cuñados, ya que Shtarker dice que Siegfried está casado con su hermana. * La Garra (Leonard Strong) es un villano asiático parecido al Dr. No que representa al sector asiático de KAOS. En lugar de mano izquierda tiene una potente imán, lo que le da su nombre. A veces la Garra atrae algo metálico con su imán que, accidentalmente, crea confusión. No puede pronunciar la letra R y pronuncia su nombre "Gara", y Max, al no comprender esto, se refiere a él como "Gara", a lo que éste responde enfadado "¡Gara! ¡No Gara! ¡Gara!" Como Siegfried, tiene un ayudante fuerte pero poco inteligente, llamado Bobo. * Natz (Ted de Corsia) es un villano que aparece en alguno de los episodios en los que aparece Hymie. Apareció en el episodio en el que Hymie es robado de KAOS, y en otro episodio en el que construyen a un robot, llamado "Groppo" ("Robotino" en la versión Latinoamericana), para matar a Hymie. Estrellas invitadas A lo largo de las cinco temporadas de la serie, aparecieron numerosos actores y celebridades invitados, y algunas futuras estrellas, que interpretaron papeles episódicos, entre ellos: * Ian Abercrombie * Barbara Bain * Billy Barty * Lee Bergere * Shelley Berman * Joseph Bernard * Tom Bosley * Victor Buono * Carol Burnett * James Caan * Johnny Carson * Broderick Crawford * Dennis Cross * John Dehner * Robert Easton * Dana Elcar * Bill Erwin * Jamie Farr * John Fiedler * Joey Forman * Alice Ghostley * Jack Gilford * Leo Gordon * Farley Granger * Sid Haig * John Hoyt * Conrad Janis * Gordon Jump * Ted Knight * James Komack * Len Lesser * Judith McConnell * Al Molinaro * Howard Morton * Laurie Main * Barry Newman * Julie Newmar * Leonard Nimoy * Alan Oppenheimer * Angelique Pettyjohn * Regis Philbin * Tom Poston * Ann Prentiss * Vincent Price * Don Rickles * Alex Rocco * Cesar Romero * Vito Scotti * Larry Storch * Vic Tayback * Fred Willard * Jason Wingreen * Dana Wynter Bill Dana y Jonathan Harris, que aparecieron con Adams en El Show de Bill Dana, también aparecieron, como el hermano de Adams, Dick Yarmy, y su hija, Caroline Adams. En la serie hubo numerosos cameos de famosos actores y comediantes, algunas veces no incluidos en los créditos, y comediantes amigos de Adams. Johnny Carson apareció, como "estrella invitada", en el episodio Aboard the Orient Express ("A bordo del Expreso de Oriente"). Carson volvió para otro cameo que no apareció en los créditos, como un sirviente real en el episodio de la tercera temporada The King Lives? ("El Rey vive"). Otros hicieron apariciones especiales: Steve Allen, Milton Berle, Ernest Borgnine, Wally Cox, Robert Culp (como un camarero, en un episodio que parodiaba la serie de Culp Soy espía), Phyllis Diller, Buddy Hackett, Bob Hope y Martin Landau. Adaptaciones en otros medios Tras el fin de la serie se han producido cuatro largometrajes basados en ella: * una versión cinematográfica llamada The Nude Bomb (también conocida como The Return of Maxwell Smart o Maxwell Smart and the Nude Bomb) en 1980, que resultó un fracaso de taquilla. * una versión para la televisión, Get Smart, Again! en 1989, emitida en la ABC. * una versión cinematográfica en 2008, protagonizada por Steve Carell y Anne Hathaway, producida por la Warner Bros. * un spin-off basado en ésta última, tituladao Get Smart´s Bruce and Lloyd: Out of Control El éxito de la serie original hizo que en 1995 la FOX lanzara una nueva versión que no tuvo mucho éxito y fue cancelada con sólo siete episodios emitidos, titulada también Superagente 86, con Don Adams y Barbara Feldon en los mismos personajes. Max era ahora el jefe de CONTROL, ante la notable y no justificada ausencia del ya fallecido Edward Platt, y su torpe hijo, Zach (Andy Dick) era el nuevo agente estrella de CONTROL. Esta nueva serie falló por no mantener la esencia de la serie original. Adams en papeles similares Don Adams interpretó a Maxwell Smart en un anuncio publicitario de los grandes almacenes Kmart en 1989. Aparecía hablando por su zapatófono, hablándole al Jefe sobre la gran selección de electrodomésticos disponibles en Kmart. Una réplica exacta suya se le acerca y Max dice: "No me lo digas, eres un agente doble". Adams apareció en una serie de anuncios de una cadena de electrodomésticos de Nueva York, llamada Savemart, interpretando a Maxwell Smart. El eslogan era: "Get Smart. Get SaveMart Smart". Y también en una serie de anuncios para White Castle en 1992, homenajeando a su personaje, con su frase característica: "Me creería si..." Adams volvió a interpretar al personaje de agente secreto torpe en la serie de dibujos animados Inspector Gadget, en la que doblaba al protagonista. Esta serie dio lugar a la película Inspector Gadget, con actores reales, en 1999, protagonizada por Matthew Broderick (en la que Adams hizo un cameo doblando la voz del perro Sultán) y a la serie Gadget Boy. Ninguna de estas series estaba relacionada directamente con Superagente 86. A finales de los 90, Adams también apareció como Maxwell Smart en anuncios de Toyota y de una empresa de transportes. Libros y cómics William Johnston escribió y Tempo Books publicó, a finales de los 60, una serie de novelas basadas en la serie. Dell Comics publicó un cómic de ocho entregas entre 1966 y 1967, dibujado en parte por Steve Ditko. The Get Smart Handbook escrito por Joey Green en 1993 publicado por Collier Books es un libro de referencia con todos los datos de la serie, fichas de personajes, frases célebres, Biografias de los protagonistas y guía de episodios entre otras secciones. Would you Believe ... ? escrito por Don Adams en 1966 y publicado por Price, Stern, Sloan. The Life & Time of Maxwell Smart escrito por Donna McCrohan en 1988 y publicado en New York por St. Martin's Press es un otro libro que compila información de la serie con muchas anécdotas de la poca de producción de la misma. Película de 2008 Una versión cinematográfica se estrenó en 2008, protagonizada por Steve Carell como Maxwell Smart (Agente 86), Anne Hathaway como la agente 99, Alan Arkin como el Jefe, Terence Stamp como Siegfried, Masi Oka como Bruce, Dwayne Johnson como el Agente 23, un nuevo personaje que no estaba en la serie, y Patrick Warburton como Hymie el Robot. Bill Murray y Bernie Kopell hacen cameos, y James Caan, que fue estrella invitada en un episodio, interpreta al presidente de Estados Unidos. La película está dedicada a Adams y a Platt y, según se informa, Feldon rechazó aparecer en ella. La película propuesta La película Batman de 1966, estrenada durante la emisión de la serie, tuvo un gran éxito y animó a otras series de televisión a hacer lo mismo. La única que se estrenó fue Munster Go Home (1966), basada en la serie The Munsters, que fue un fracaso estrepitoso y provocó la cancelación de otros proyectos, incluida una película basada en Superagente 86. El que iba a ser el guion de esa película se transformó en el de un episodio de tres partes, titulado A Man Called Smart ("Un hombre llamado Smart"). Las tres partes se emitieron el 8, el 15 y el 22 de abril de 1967. Notas de producción Los aparatos Uno de los gags más famosos de la serie era el "zapatófono" de Max (una idea de Brooks): uno de sus zapatos podía usarse como teléfono. Para usarlo o contestarlo, Max tenía que quitárselo y quitar la suela, que ocultaba el disco y el micrófono. El zapato se convertía en pistola marcando el número 117. También había teléfonos ocultos en objetos como una corbata, un peine, un reloj de pulsera, un reloj, un pañuelo, una revista, una manguera, un mechero, el volante de un automóvil (Max protestaba porque cada vez que giraba, giraba el disco) y un sándwich. A veces, los zapatos de Max contenían otros utensilios. Escondidas en las suelas, había una cápsula explosiva, una píldora suicida y una bomba de humo. El 17 de febrero de 2002, el zapatófono de Maxwell Smart fue incluido en una exposición titulada Espías: Secretos de la CIA, la KGB y Hollywood, una colección de utensilios espías reales y ficticios exhibidos en la Biblioteca y Museo Presidencial de Ronald Reagan, en Simi Valley, California. Otro de los gags más conocidos de la serie era el Cono del Silencio (una idea de Henry). Smart insistía pedantemente en seguir los protocolos de seguridad de CONTROL, y en el despacho del Jefe siempre insistía en hablar bajo el Cono del Silencio (dos hemisferios de plástico unidos por un tubo, que bajaban automáticamente desde el techo y se situaban sobre las cabezas de Max y el Jefe), que nunca funcionaba, haciendo que los personajes tuvieran que gritar para oírse el uno al otro. En un episodio, Max y 99 viajan a la sede inglesa de CONTROL en Londres, en donde no utilizaban precisamente un Cono del Silencio, sino un Paraguas del Silencio. Los automóviles AMT hizo una maqueta del Sunbeam Tiger de 1965 que Smart conducía en la cabecera de la serie. Con un completo arsenal oculto, esa es la única maqueta del Tiger. La temporada de 1968 mostraba a Max en un Volkswagen Karmann Ghia en la cabecera; ese automóvil nunca apareció en la serie. También apareció un Opel GT de 1969 con un nuevo teléfono: un gigantesco disco de marcar que cubría el volante. Se ve a Max conduciendo un Ford Shelby Mustang con tapizado en el interior en al menos un episodio. En el episodio 1 aparece un Ferrari 250 California Spider. Episodios Doblaje al español (personajes prinicipales) Emisión internacional * Latinoamérica: TCM & Nick at Nite (Nickelodeon Latinoamérica) * España: TVE 50 años * México: Canal 4 (Televisa) y Canal 28 (Cadena Tres) * Panamá: FETV Canal 5 * Paraguay: Canal 9 TV CERRO CORA * Perú: Canal 7 (RTP, hoy TVPERU) (80s); America Television (90's), Austral Televisión (Canal 11, hoy RBC; 1998 - 2000), Frecuencia Latina (2004) * Costa Rica: Canal 7 >(2008) * Argentina: Canal 9 y Canal 11 (Telefe) Canal 13 (Artear) (décadas del 70, 80, 90 y en estos años 2000) * Venezuela: Canal 4 (Venevisión) (décadas de los 60's y 70's), Canal 2 (RCTV) (década de los 80's) y Canal 10 (Televen) 2005-2006. * Ecuador: RTS (años 90's), GamaTV (2002 - 2004), Ecuavisa (2009), Cañar TV * Chile: Canal 13 (Universidad Católica de Chile Televisión) 1981-2005 * El Salvador: Canal 12 1990-2005 * Honduras: Telesistema Hondureno y Canal 5 El Lider * Colombia: Fué transmitida por Canal Uno, y retransmitida por el RCN y Canal Caracol. Retransmisión Se transmite en inglés en el canal KDOC. Curiosidades Superagente 86 terminó en su quinta temporada con 138 episodios, casi igual que Mi bella genio, que tuvo 139. También Hechizada iba a terminar en su quinta temporada, pero el éxito de la serie hizo que se prolongara a 8 temporadas. Referencias Enlaces externos * * Would You Believe? (en inglés) * Video sinopsis de la serie en You Tube * geocities.com/TelevisionCity (guía del Superagente 86, en inglés). * QuintaDimension.com/Televicio (homenaje con datos curiosos). * tv.com (Información completa sobre Get Smart, en inglés). * Get Smart Trailer (Fan site) * La página del Superagente 86 en español Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos S Categoría:Series de televisión de NBC Categoría:Series de televisión de CBS Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1960 Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1970 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nickelodeon ca:Superagent 86 de:Mini-Max (Fernsehserie) en:Get Smart fi:Salainen agentti 86 fr:Max la Menace (série télévisée) gl:Get Smart it:Get Smart ja:それ行けスマート nl:Get Smart (1965) pt:Get Smart ru:Напряги извилины (телесериал) sh:Get Smart simple:Get Smart zh:糊塗情報員